La Pugna Contra La Moralidad Humana
by Guezeluss
Summary: En estado de guerra, Yuuri lo único que desea es regresar a casa. Pero sus prioridades se fueron volcadas con un niño afectado por una guerra de la cual no tenía la culpa de nada. [Gold] [Ambientada en la guerra ruso-japonesa] [One-shot]


**D** isclaimer **:** **Y** uri! on Ice es producido por el estudio de animación MAPPA, dirigido por Sayo Yamamoto y escrito por: **Mitsuro Kubo**.  
 **M** ultiuniverso **: [** AU **]** Ambientada en la guerra ruso-japonesa. NO contiene spoilers.  
 **C** ouple **: Y** uururi **[Y** uuri Katsuki **xY** uri Plisetsky **]  
Notas aclaratorias: **Lo que esté en _cursiva_ y "entrecomillado", serán los diálogos de los personajes en ruso exclusivamente.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

« _Japón sigue exigiendo a Rusia el abandono total de Manchuria_.»

 _._

« _Rusia no ha dado una respuesta en dos años_.»

 _._

« _Hoy, 6 de febrero de 1904, Japón ha roto en definitiva relaciones diplomáticas con Rusia._ »

 _._

Los encabezados de las últimas notas periodísticas que leyó antes de despedirse de su familia le daban vueltas a la cabeza sin poder concentrarse en nada más.

Ladeó la cabeza en un intento de quedarse dormido y un deseo de no querer estar ahí le pasó más rápido de lo que empezó a percibir un olor a humedad que cada vez se iba haciendo más fuerte e insoportable.

Sus ojos quedaron fijos en un punto: a la orilla del río y más allá de éste, no alcanzaba a distinguir lo suficiente puesto que le negaron el uso de sus lentes durante las batallas. Yuuri al menos daba gracias de no padecer tanto la ceguera, pero seguía viendo borroso a donde quería ver. De un momento a otro desvió su vista al agua que de vez en cuando le salpicaba, al ver su reflejo y notar su cambio tan radical en unos cuantos días, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mareado.

—Atención a todos. Aseguren el área; nuestras tropas lograron derrocar al frente ruso; pero no se confíen que pueden haber sobrevivientes; y esa será su tarea: acabar con cualquiera que pareciere estar vivo, ¡no dejen a ninguno vivo! —Informó el general Tamemoto alzando la voz para que todos lo escucharan.

Yuuri apenas consciente de lo dicho por su mayor, tomó su arma en posición defensiva y con torpeza salió de la embarcación mojándose casi la mitad de sus pantalones, algo al que le prestaría más atención de no estar en esas situaciones. Las piernas le pesaban, más bien el cuerpo entero, sus pasos los sentía como los de una tortuga y vio cómo toda su tropa se alejaba de él; volviéndose a sentir apartado de todo.

Siendo el último en dejar la orilla del río, en encaminó aún con paso dudoso hacia donde le era dirigido por sus mayores. Él realmente deseaba no encontrarse con ningún enemigo ruso, a pesar de ya tener por demás claras sus órdenes, él sabía que sería incapaz de matar a alguien.

Estando Yuuri casi por completo solo, siguió revisando su área con extremo nerviosismo, su cuerpo entero temblaba y sobretodo sus manos, procuró tranquilizarse un poco, no quería ocasionar un alboroto por algún descuido suyo (ya eran suficiente a su consideración). Le era difícil, por más que quisiera calmarse no podía, y mucho menos viendo cadáveres cada cinco centímetros que caminaba; las náuseas se volvían a apoderar de él y empeoraban cada que sentía pisar con la suela de sus zapatos algo que creía venir de un ser humano; no podía mirar demasiado hacia abajo, temía que fuera a vomitar en cualquier momento.

Al dar un paso con brusquedad, accidentalmente, golpeó la cabeza sin cuerpo de un soldado japonés que yacía empapado en sangre y con los ojos desorbitados; fue cuando Yuuri llevó rápidamente ambas manos a su boca tragando saliva y algo más, se sentía en verdad mal del estómago.

 _¡No olviden revisar por debajo de los escombros!,_ oyó gritar al general por muy lejos de él, a lo que acató enseguida; lo único que deseaba era estar lejos de ahí.

Y cuando volvió su vista al frente, lo primero que encontraron sus ojos fueron algo parecido a una cabaña, no se alcanzaba a distinguir bien debido a que sólo se veía montones de madera quemada en cúmulos entremezclados con granito y piedra caliza. Y sin embargo, la estructura conservaba la mitad de su parte inferior en pie, bastante maltratado y parecía que en cualquier momento se caería, pero a fin de cuentas, ahí seguía.

Decidió inspeccionar primero ese lugar; suponía que no tardaría mucho, y no creía que alguien estuviera ahí, o al menos eso era lo que esperaba. Cuando quedó enfrente de ésta, lo primero que vio fue una puerta quemada en su totalidad y separa de la estructura, por lo que tuvo que quitarla aparte, la dejó a un lado y entró agachando la mitad de su cuerpo para poder meterse; un olor fuertísimo a cenizas golpeó contra Yuuri que, al instante cubrió su nariz con tela de su camisa, logrando disminuir considerablemente el olor tan penetrante.

De un momento a otro su vista se tornó borrosa, debido al ambiente espeso que le impedía ver con claridad. Cuando se fue adentrando más hacia los restos, fue quitando y moviendo cosas del lugar; estaba aparentemente vacío por la estructura tan débil que ya tenía, parecía que en cualquier momento se iría a caer por completo, por lo que se apresuró en revisar que no hubiera nadie; tomó de unos pedazos de madera carbonizada que estorbaban estando encima de prendas, como unas mantas a juzgar por las manchas de la tela, para después caer en cuenta que había un bulto contrayéndose, como si le costara mucho esfuerzo respirar.

Yuuri reaccionó preocupado, trató de disipar el humo con las palmas de sus manos lo más que pudo y cuando sus ojos pudieron ver con más claridad, el rostro de un pequeño niño se asomaba de entre las mantas rasgadas y sucias, el japonés lo tomó suavemente de la nuca y los brazos, queriéndolo hacer moverse.

—Hey… ¡¿Estás bien?! —preguntó preocupado, éste tosió al momento de abrir los ojos.

" _Papa",_ oyó decir al pequeño muy quedito. Ni aún la barrera del idioma le impidió saber lo quería decir, y aun teniéndolo en brazos, no pudo preguntarle otra cosa debido a que había caído en sueños o simplemente volvió a quedar inconsciente; pero fuera lo que fuera debía sacarlo de ahí lo antes posible.

— ¡Soldado Katsuki! ¡¿Dónde se encuentra?! —gritó imponente el general Tamemoto que, claramente se oía que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros.

Un sobresalto se produjo en el japonés, como un aumento descontrolado en su ritmo cardiaco, sentía el corazón salírsele del pecho y comenzó a sudar frío. Si lo descubrían ayudando al enemigo no sólo matarían al pobre e inocente niño que aun traía en sus brazos, sino que también lo matarían a él.

— ¡¿Se encuentra aquí, soldado Katsuki?! —alzó la voz estando en la entrada del lugar, y cubriéndose la mitad de su rostro se propuso a entrar, con algunas dificultades también se le nublaba la vista con tanto humo.

Yuuri Katsuki palideció, seguía manteniendo al niño consigo y su cuerpo no reaccionaba a las órdenes que su cerebro le mandaba, quería moverse pero algo dentro de él se lo impedía, y lo único que invadía sus pensamientos eran los fuertes latidos de su corazón que bombeaba sangre hacia todas partes.

Estaba cerca, podía sentirlo.

 _Tan sólo un poco más._

— ¡Solda-

— ¡Aquí general! —saludó manteniéndose firme ante su superior, quedando fuera del lugar, logró evitar que se adentrara más y cuando salió, sus ropas y rostro ya se encontraban sucios.

El superior Tamemoto se sobresaltó ante la repentina aparición del soldado, como también se extrañó un poco de su comportamiento; alzó una ceja y luego dejó de lado eso, creyó estar pensando de más las cosas.

—Descanse. —dio la orden, que al momento fue acatada. —Las demás tropas están terminando de revisar el área; no falta mucho para que abandonemos el campo y necesitamos provisiones para los días que falten; y ese será su nuevo encargo: usted tendrá que ir a la aldea Wiju para conseguir el suficiente alimento para treinta hombres. Yo le aconsejo que regrese antes de la puesta de sol, pero procure no tardarse demasiado, todavía podría estar el enemigo cerca… Como quiera que sea, acamparemos a unos cien metros de aquí, y la aldea está despoblada debido a que se les dio un previo aviso, por lo que no habrá problema; no es mucho, ¿verdad? Se lo encargo entonces…

El superior estuvo a nada de irse, si no hubiese sido por Yuuri, lo detuvo. — ¿No irá nadie más? —preguntó lo más firme que pudieron sus capacidades.

Éste no volteó a verlo por completo, sólo se quedó en donde estaba, mirándolo de reojo. —Negativo, estamos a falta de hombres, por lo que sólo irá usted, ¡apresúrese!

Y se retiró, dejando a un Yuuri indeciso sobre sus próximas acciones.

 **[…]**

El camino que lo llevaba más rápido hacia la aldea era más problemático de lo que suponía; la tierra del suelo estaba resbalosa, las plantas demasiado crecidas y con espinas en ellas, en algunas ocasiones llegó a sentir la picadura de animalitos en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, y para rematar: debía proteger al niño que se encargó a sí mismo. Daba gracias por su ligereza, pero no era suficiente como para facilitarle el paso. Cuando volvió su vista al frente, pudo distinguir la civilización cada vez más cerca, o bueno, al menos el cascarón de ésta.

—Por fin… —soltó dando un gran respiro por la boca y revisando que el menor se encontrara bien.

" _Ah",_ abrió los ojos, dejando ver su rostro por debajo de la manta que lo cubría. _"¿Dónde estoy?",_ pronunció en su lengua materna, dando un vistazo a su alrededor.

" _Estarás bien.",_ le murmuró muy cerca de él, tratando de imitar su acento.

Yuuri se encaminó a explorar todo lo que pudiera de la aldea con el tiempo ya tan reducido que tenía, y esto era porque cuando vio al ocaso, el sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse. Siguió y siguió por el lugar, parecía un pueblo fantasma sin absolutamente nadie que estuviera en ella.

" _Me siento mal.",_ susurró el pequeño de cabellos rubios, sujetándose de la tela de su cuidador y apretándola, se comenzó a quejar por el dolor. El japonés por su parte cayó en aun más preocupación y desesperación, por lo que, y aunque no quisiera, tuvo que invadir la propiedad ajena para que descansara el niño.

" _Hey, ¿cómo te llamas?",_ trató de distraer al menor en lo que buscaba un buen lugar para él.

" _Yuri… Plisetsky.",_ soltó, ahora comenzando a respirar cada vez más fuerte.

" _Oh, pero qué coincidencia.",_ por un momento se sorprendió por la tan inesperada casualidad en sus nombres, pero decidió dejar eso de lado por el momento y enfocarse más de dónde se iría a hospedar temporalmente.

Cuando sintió al niño empeorarse en cuanto a su temperatura y sus respiraciones, le dio igual a donde se fuera a meter, y rápidamente se abrió paso a una cabaña, en donde lo único que había era una cama tendida y una mesita. Con mucho cuidado bajó al niño hasta la cama donde lo volvió a cubrir con la manta, mas fue totalmente inútil puesto que el menor tenía calor en exceso.

" _Tengo… mucho… calor.",_ jadeó Yuri, moviéndose de un lado a otro sobre la cama, apretando con fuerza con los ojos y jalando su propia ropa, con el rostro tornándose rojizo el sudor le cubría por completo causándole molestia con tanta ropa que sentía que llevaba (siendo que ya estaba rota y muy delgada la tela).

" _¡Tra-tranquilo!",_ Yuuri no supo qué hacer, el niño parecía empeorar pero no llevaba nada con qué lo pudiese tratar. Por lo que, de momento, y en lo que pensaba en algo mejor, tomó de una botella con agua, para luego tomar al menor de su cabecita y hacer que se la tomara. Y sin embargo, cuando inspeccionó al niño en busca de alguna otra lesión que tuviera, notó algo raro en… ¿él? ¿Estaba viendo bien?

 _¿Qué será es-…?_ Se preguntó Yuuri antes de que un penetrante olor que jamás había experimentado en su vida inundara sus fosas nasales, incluso cayó al suelo en el intento de bloquear ese olor tan fuerte. _No, no, no, ¡no puede ser eso!_ Lo miró aterrorizado sin despegar su vista de él y del sugerente bulto que se había formado en su zona baja. _Toda mi vida fui normal, incluso mis padres dijeron que sería un beta muy seguramente, ¡no entiendo qué está pasando!_

« _Los Alfas son los únicos que pueden percibir las feromonas que despide un Omega._ »

" _Me sigo sintiendo muy… mal.",_ se quejó el niño rubio dejando el agua sobrante en la mesita, y todavía con la respiración muy agitada.

« _Los Omegas de sexo masculino son muy raros de hallar, pero existen._ »

" _¿Pasa… algo?",_ preguntó de manera inocente Yuri, volteando a donde estaba el mayor, pero ya no lo vio. En cambio, cuando regresó su vista al frente, palideció un momento por la repentina aparición del mayor, encima de él. _"¿Qué…?",_ dijo en automático, antes de siquiera reaccionar al momento en que Yuuri se había acercado peligrosamente a su cuello, con la boca abierta, como si lo fuera a morder pero con algo deteniéndolo de por medio.

Yuuri apretaba sus manos con una fuerza descomunal, su instinto por un momento se había apoderado por él pero por bendita suerte suya logró controlarse a tiempo, incluso unas pequeñas gotas carmín se distinguían salir de entre sus manos. Como medida preventiva se lanzó a sí mismo al suelo, no sabía de qué manera reaccionar ni cómo controlarse, por lo que volvió a cubrir fuertemente su nariz con toda la tela que tuviera a la mano.

" _Lo… lo siento, en verdad, yo no quiero hacer eso.",_ se lamentó alejándose al otro extremo de la pequeña cabaña para ver si lograba dejar de percibir el olor, mas sólo consiguió sonar entrecortado y con ganas de llorar, que aun así pudo distinguir con claridad Yuri lo que había dicho.

Todavía se sentía mal, pero algo más le aquejaba, y ya no en su propio cuerpo, sino que se sentía mal de otra forma; meditó lo que fuere a hacer, tragó saliva ante lo que definitivamente iba a hacer.

 _¿Qué se supone que deba hacer? A este paso no podré hacer nada por él, ni podré regresar con la tropa a tiempo…_ Pensó Yuuri todavía haciendo una fuerte presión en su nariz, como en sus ojos. Se aquejó cuando en vez de disminuir el olor, cada vez se intensificaba más. _¿Por qué se vuelve más fuerte el olor? No entiendo._ Cuando entreabrió los ojos en busca de una respuesta, se sobresaltó al notar la cercanía de Yuri, había llegado hasta él gateando.

" _Hazlo",_ murmuró aún dudoso de sus acciones, se apoyó en él para luego descubrirse el cuello de su media larga cabellera rubia. _"Por favor",_ insistió el menor, quiso tomarlo pero Yuuri se alejó con demasiada brusquedad de él.

" _¡De-detente! ¡No sabes lo que haces!",_ dijo Yuuri lo más fuerte que pudo. _"Yo… si te llegara a marcar, tú… no habría vuelta atrás.",_ aún con la mitad del rostro cubierto, su voz logró resonar en todo el pequeño lugar, como también su autocontrol estaba llegando a su límite.

" _Lo sé. Por eso quiero que lo hagas.",_ comenzó a gatear Yuri hacia donde se encontraba Yuuri, éste lo miró aterrorizado, no sabía cuánto más podría durar su aguante.

El japonés volvió a cerrar los ojos con demasiada fuerza, como queriendo quedarse ciego, o desaparecer. _¡¿Ahora qué se supone que haga?! ¡Mis instintos cada vez se apoderan más de mí! Y este niño… no entiende que si lo muerdo él se tendrá que quedar conmigo de por vida, y vamos, ¿quién quisiera pasar el resto de su vida conmigo?... ¡Aparte de que es un niño! ¡Le estaría arrebatando toda su vida!_ Seguido de esto, dio un pequeño vistazo al frente. _Pero si no lo hago… correría el riesgo de que otro Alfa lo marcara… ¡Lo olvidé! ¡Si muchos de la tropa son Alfas! ¡No tendría ninguna oportunidad! Y al final… Los dos podríamos resultar muertos._

Al liberar sus ojos de la presión ejercida por él, lo primero que se encontró fue a Yuri viéndolo de forma culposa, como si se sintiera mal de algo que ya no tuviera remedio, y él era el culpable de eso.

" _Lo-lo sien-"_

" _De acuerdo."_

Su voz de un momento a otro se volvió más firme y ronca, descubrió su rostro hasta aspirar el maravilloso olor que perduraba en su ambiente; Yuuri suspiró con un ligero rastro de duda para después abalanzarse en contra de Yuri, éste sudó frío ante el repentino dominio del mayor, su expresión lo decía todo: estaba en shock e incluso le infundió algo de miedo en él; le parecía una persona totalmente distinta.

Dolor. Un dolor profundo e indescriptible se apoderó de él al sentir la marca de Yuuri; quiso gritar, llorar, mas no lo haría. Yuri mordió fuertemente sus labios en busca de nivelar su dolor y evitar que le saliera un grito, pero no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, rodeó a Yuuri por el torso, hundiendo su rostro en su hombro y jamás quisiera separarse de él.

Y así fue, al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, su lazo se había formado.

Ahora ninguno de los dos podía vivir sin el otro.

« _Cuando un Alfa y un Omega han creado un lazo, éstos permanecerán unidos incondicionalmente hasta que uno de los dos muera._ »

Después de haberlo pensado tanto, decidió que la única forma en la que se podía mantener controlado era tapándose los orificios nasales con algo; y aún después de haber creado un lazo con el niño, éste seguía emanando su olor tan particular aunque ya no de una forma tan intensa.

 _Todo esto está mal…_ Pensó resignado Yuuri al observar detenidamente a Yuri, que ahora cargaba en brazos y éste se mantenía dormido, prestó especial atención a la marca que le había hecho, aún tenía sangre alrededor y parte de su piel estaba destrozada. La culpa le invadió al momento, se sentía realmente mal por todo lo que le estaba haciendo pasar a su corta edad.

Detuvo su andar de entre las estrechas calles de la aldea tan pequeña para dirigirse en un punto específico: en un almacén que daba la fachada de ser la principal provisión de la gente que vivía ahí. No la pensó dos veces antes de dirigirse hacia allá y entrar como fuese posible. Por suerte suya la puerta se abrió al menor empujón que le dio con la cadera (obviamente no iba a soltar a Yuri sabiendo que aún no podía mantenerse de pie).

— ¡Woah! ¡Hay de todo aquí! Supongo que con esto será suficiente, y ya después podré… regresar… con la tropa. —se dijo a sí mismo, viendo a su alrededor y meditando sobre lo que haría al final de todo. No estaba seguro de nada, pero por mientras quiso abastecerse con todo lo que pudiera.

Encontró una pequeña silla dónde dejar a Yuri, para luego tomar su mochila y llenarla de todos los alimentos que habían, sólo pudo llevar conservas y enlatados por lo que lo fresco no le iría a durar demasiado. Revisó todos los anaqueles y muebles donde pudieran haber cosas útiles, hasta que dio en uno de estos un botiquín de primeros auxilios, con el que maravillado al verlo, se dirigió rápidamente hacia el niño.

" _¿Qué es eso?"_

" _Con esto te sentirás mejor",_ consoló al menor quedando a su altura, sacó del botiquín una botella con alcohol y algodón para humedecerlo con el líquido. _"Puede que esto arda un poco",_ le advirtió el mayor, Yuri cuando sintió el líquido sobre su piel trató de aguantar lo más que pudo, no quería quejarse por esas cosas. Cuando terminó de desinfectar la herida, puso una gasa en ella y le besó con el mayor cuidado posible.

" _Gracias.",_ dijo de manera sincera, realmente lo sentía.

Yuuri se conmovió inmediatamente, la inocencia de ese niño le mataba por dentro. Se reprimió mentalmente, quiso olvidar aquello acomodando las cosas, y cuando revisó el contenido del botiquín dio con unos frasquitos de decían: "supresores", los ojos se le iluminaron al verlos, se había salvado de su tortura. Cuando giró el envase dio con las indicaciones: "frasco con veinte pastillas, tomar dos al día para buenos resultados".

Al terminar de leer el frasco, sacó de ella dos pastillas muy pequeñas como también tomó una botella con agua. _"¡Yuri! ¡Encontré supresores! Tienes que tomarlos para que ya no sientas más dolor."_

El ruso pareció confundido en un principio, pero cuando vio la cara de alegría del mayor, no dudó y tomó ambas pastillas de una sentada, casi se ahogaba con el agua, a lo que Yuuri se volvió parecer preocupado.

Pasaron alrededor de unos segundos para que las pastillas surtieran efecto, _"¡Ya no me siento mal!",_ exclamó el rubio moviéndose con toda libertad, a lo que Yuuri al fin pudo respirar, ya no sentía esos impulsos que tanto odiaba.

" _¡Mira! ¡Hay mucha ropa aquí! Por fin me podré cambiar estas prendas tan gastadas.",_ resonó la cantarina voz del niño por todas partes, también desacomodó varias cosas, pero ni el japonés se dio cuenta cuando este ya se había cambiado, qué rápido.

" _Sólo ten cuidado con las cosas que tomas.",_ sonrió Yuuri al verle tan enérgico después de haberlo visto en tan malas condiciones, se sintió mucho más tranquilo estando recuperado. Guardó los medicamentos necesarios en su mochila y puso en un lugar especial los supresores para cualquier momento que se necesitaran; cuando terminó de revisar las cosas, vio que al parecer ya no faltaba nada, se abasteció bastante bien y ya lo único que quedaba era regresar con los demás.

" _¡Aquí hay una bufanda!",_ oyó decir de Yurri al extremo del lugar, _"quedará perfecta para cubrir la marca, ¡hasta combina!",_ rió muy ligeramente, fue más para él mismo, cómo le encantaba ese niño. _"Oh, ¿qué es esto? Es gris y metálico, creo ya haberlo visto con papá.",_ eso último le llamó demasiado la atención, ¿qué más podría ser gris y metálico en medio de una guerra? Cuando terminó de procesarlo, cayó en cuenta de lo que había encontrado Yuri. Dejó todo de lado para dirigirse de lleno en el menor, quien sólo miraba curioso y con algo de miedo el extraño objeto.

 _¿Una bomba?_

Tenían que irse de ahí, y rápido, muy rápido.

 _¿Quién iría a poner una bomba en medio de una aldea abandonada?_

 **[…]**

—General, ¿por qué nosotros no fuimos a Wiju?, ¿qué no se supone que esa aldea fue desalojada precisamente para que los soldados de guerra se resguardaran ahí? —preguntó un tanto molesto un soldado hacia su superior.

—Negativo soldado, —replicó sin moverse de su lugar— Antes de llegar a tierra me llegaron unos rumores de que supuestamente el enemigo había infestado la aldea con explosivos.

—Uhm, ¿y por qué sólo mandó a Katsuki?, ¿tanto odio le tiene al muchacho? —sonó burlón el soldado.

—No precisamente. —cambió a un tono resignado. —Es un buen chico, pero…

— ¿Pero?

—Su sangre está sucia. —arrugó un poco su frente. —Cuando revisé su expediente noté que desciende de una rusa que inmigró a Japón, para ser más precisos, su abuela materna.

— ¿Por qué nunca lo mencionó?

—No era necesario. Aparte, si pasa algo, morirá con orgullo a su nación, y si no, ya tendremos un lugar de descanso, ¿no le parece, soldado?

—Exactamente.

 **[…]**

La poca energía que le quedaba se fue por completo al haber dado el maratón de su vida, no le fue fácil con tanto peso extra que llevaba, pero gracias a Dios, logró salir a tiempo de la aldea, o tal vez no tanto… el impacto le alcanzó a llegar a parte de su cuerpo, ambas piernas habían sido atravesadas con trozos de metal quemado, lo cual incrementó el dolor, pero aun así no se detuvo.

Y Yuri lo observaba con ojos culpables.

" _¡Pa-para!",_ gritó bajito, bajándose del mayor y de cierta manera, exigiéndole que descansara. _"Yo tuve la culpa…"_

" _En absoluto. Si no lo hubieras visto, ambos hubiéramos muerto.",_ se quejó del dolor, se apresuró en contestarle, pues parecía que comenzaría a llorar en cualquier momento. _"Hay que continuar."_

" _¡No!, ¡estás muy mal! En todo caso, tendríamos que quedarnos y seguir en la mañana.",_ sonó preocupado el menor.

" _En absoluto. Ya es muy tarde, y estamos a mitad de un bosque. Nos podría pasar cualquier cosa si nos quedáramos.",_ Yuuri sostuvo sus ambas heridas con ambas manos, en el suelo, el dolor era insoportable pero ahora su mayor prioridad era Yuri, quien al parecer, no se veía convencido del todo.

"… _Aceptaré siempre y cuando me dejes ayudarte.",_ hizo un puchero con pequeñas lágrimas en el borde de sus ojos.

Estuvieron caminando todavía un largo rato, el ambiente no les favorecía puesto que cada vez se ponía más oscuro y su visibilidad iba disminuyendo, lo único poco que les llegaba a alumbrar era la luz de la media luna de esa noche, junto a un montón de estrellas que sólo iluminaban el cielo. Yuri por su parte levantó el rostro hacia el cielo, admirando por un momento lo amplio que era todo, dejó salir un suspiro involuntario para luego seguir su camino, todo el tiempo sujetando bien al mayor.

Una luz se asomó de entre la vegetación del bosque, no era muy intensa, pero eso sólo significaba una cosa: gente. Los ojos del rubio se iluminaron al momento y una expresión de entre sorpresa y alivio se apoderó de él. Apresuró su paso, no sin tener el debido cuidado con su acompañante, claro.

Cuando ambos salieron del espero bosque, Yuri rápidamente buscó con la vista algo, o alguien que los pudiera ayudar. Fue cuando vio una casita que despedía humo de su chimenea y de su puerta salió un hombre de ya avanzada edad, dirigiéndose a un camión de transporte.

" _¡Señor!",_ gritó el menor exasperado, consiguiendo llamar la atención del hombre que estaba a punto de irse.

" _¿Qué ocurre?",_ volteó a ver, sorprendiéndose por ambos muchachos que lucían demasiado mal. _"¡¿Qué les pasó?!",_ fue el hombre lo más rápido que pudo en su auxilio, llevando a Yuuri (siendo éste el que se encontraba peor), hasta la parte trasera del camión, y acomodándolo de entre los montones de lana que traía dentro.

El japonés se seguía quejando, tenía sueño, estaba muy cansado, por lo que lo único que alcanzó a distinguir de la conversación de ambos rusos era la infinita cara de preocupación que tenía Yuri hablando con él, parecía que le estaba explicando algo pues era él el que hablaba más. Al cabo de unos cuantos segundos, Yuri mostró una cara de alivio, acto seguido, le acompañó en donde se encontraba, luciendo feliz de alguna manera.

" _Disculpe Nikolai, ¿cuál es el último destino al que llega?"_

Pronunció el menor, y el rugir del motor comenzó a sonar.

" _Ucrania."_

* * *

 ** _._  
**

* * *

 **Greetings!**

 _Ups, salió más largo de lo que esperaba (?) Me pregunto si sorprendí a alguien con el omegaverse repentino xD No lo quise poner como algo principal porque... Como ya todo el fandom está lleno de ese fics, éste iba a parecer uno más del montón, y no quería eso, por eso me enfoqué más en la guerra, la cual no sé si vuelva a escribir porque... !es la primera vez que lo hago!, por lo que no sé si me haya quedado bien, por eso pido disculpas por los posibles errores que pueda tener. También quería hacer especial éste fanfic puesto que, ¡este ya es el número 18 que hago! !Como mi edad! Bueno, casi mi edad xD  
_

 _En fin, !espero que les haya gustado mucho como lo fue a mi escribirlo! ¡también me gustaría ver su opinión al respecto!_

 _!Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí!_


End file.
